


Иногда

by LittleRocknRolla



Category: This Means War (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRocknRolla/pseuds/LittleRocknRolla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В конечном счете, выбор дался ей даже слишком легко.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Иногда

**Лорен**

 

   В конечном счете, выбор дался ей даже слишком легко. Ни для кого до этого ей не хотелось быть лучше, чем она есть. Но за Франклином ей хотелось тянуться. Несмотря на внешность и повадки плейбоя, он был по-настоящему умен и довольно проницателен, в семейном кругу искренен и очень мил. И каждое свидание было действительно особенным, казалось, Франклин вкладывает в них всякий раз все свое мастерство и опыт, все обаяние и соблазнительность. И Лорен хотелось тянуться к нему, подстраиваться под весь этот бешеный ритм и не пропускать ни минуты.

 

   Приготовления к свадьбе проходят в головокружительном водовороте, и Лорен уже перестает понимать: выбирает новую посуду для работы или же свадьбы. Франклин в этом ей ничуть не помогает. Сияющая улыбка победителя на его лице медленно сменяется хмурой обеспокоенностью. Лорен списывает это на нервозность по поводу предстоящей свадьбы. Вот только не помогает ни пикник вдали от города, ни выходные в постели. Франклин все так же мил и щедр на ласку, вот только временами кажется, что он не здесь с ней, а бесконечно далеко, там, где сейчас действительно хотел бы оказаться.

   Она легкомысленно решает, что двойное свидание с Кэти и Такком встряхнет его, еще не понимая всей глупости своей затеи. В глазах Франклина снова появляется азартный блеск, а на губах играет широкая, даже хищная ухмылка. Он снова становится именно тем, кого она знает и в кого, так неосторожно влюбилась. Свидание становится настоящей пыткой для нее. После каждого жеста, каждого поцелуя, каждой фразы Франклин мельком бросает взгляд на друга, оценивая его реакцию. Его взгляды почти незаметны, безусловно, он хороший шпион. Вот только Лорен по привычке полностью концентрирует свое внимание именно на нем. Кусочки мозаики медленно начинает складываться в четкую картину.

   Становятся понятны и сорванные свидания, и нелепые случайности и его просто сверхъестественная осведомленность. И лишь теперь она понимает, почему Франклин из кожи вон лез каждый раз. Причина оказывается довольно прозаичной – он попросту знал, что за ним непременно наблюдает Такк. Казалось, что он старался показать себе с наилучшей стороны не для нее, нет, для Такка. Вряд ли он сам об этом догадывается. Обманывать себя всегда легче, чем признать правду, какой сложной бы она не была.

 

   Иногда она размышляет о том, что было бы выбери она Такка. Была бы она счастливее с таким надежным и честным мужчиной? Проводили бы они выходные с Джо, как одна большая семья? Но потом осекается, вспоминает один из таких семейных дней в доме Наны. Такк действительно отличный отец и Джо в нем души не чает, вот только рядом с ними Лорен чаще замечает Франклина, чем Кэти. Только тогда она еще не знала, что Франклин довольно ревностно, даже агрессивно реагирует, когда кто-то посягает на его «положенное время с другом».

   Свадьбу они снова откладывают, причины находятся то у нее, то у Франклина.

   И иногда ей очень хочется бросить все и просто сбежать, куда-нибудь подальше, где тепло и солнечно, и не так ноет глупое сердце, ведь Лорен уже не чувствует себя той единственной.

 

**Франклин**

 

   Он никогда не чувствовал такой черной, жгучей ревности, как медленный яд отравляющей и почти рухнувшую дружбу, и свидания с Лорен, и такой пустоты после. Он ведь вложил в это все силы, вытащил все лучшее, что было в нем. И это все было только для того, чтобы увидеть, как твой лучший друг уходит на встречу с твоей девушкой.

 

   Франклин пребывает в эйфории. Он откровенно счастлив, что Лорен решила выбрать его. Он снова доказал Такку свое мастерство. Такк ведь не против. Но его широкую улыбку победителя он лишь снисходительно качает головой. Он лучший в мире друг.

   Только эта эйфория длиться недолго. Все приготовления к свадьбе вдруг начинают раздражать, и рациональность невесты встает поперек горла. Франклин не понимает, почему нельзя просто выбрать что-нибудь, только потому, что это нравится, вместо того, чтобы взвешивать все плюсы и минусы, даже если дело касается всего-навсего салфеток. Порой ему хотелось остановиться посреди магазина и закричать: «Это всего лишь торт! Ненужно выяснять его массовую долю сахара». Такк бы просто ткнул в понравившийся продукт, не сильно обращая внимания на остальное.

   И здесь все проблемы только начинаются. Потому как Франклин ловит себя на мысли о том, что непростительно много думает о своем друге во время подготовки к своей свадьбе. И уж чего делать точно не стоит – так это сравнивать свою невесту со своим лучшим другом.

   Потому что незримое присутствие Такка пропитало, казалось, все существование Франклина, и не сказать, чтобы он был так уж против этого.

   Лорен замечает неладное и устраивает им двойное свидание, и Франклин чувствует, как азарт с новой силой начинает бежать по венам. Тот самый азарт, что всегда зажигал его, когда Такк бросал ему вызов, заставляя прилагать все силы, только бы обойти его. Временами во время свиданий с Лорен ему нестерпимо хотелось повернуться к предположительному месту нахождения скрытой камеры и сказать «как тебе это?», точно зная, что Такк шутку оценит.

 

   Иногда Франклину снятся сны, неясные и душные, но отчего-то такие будоражащие, пьянящие. Смысл этих снов всегда ускользает, и все что остается на утро – это хриплый шепот сквозь неясную серую дымку.

   Свадьбу снова откладывают, но Франклин совсем не против. Он не чувствует себя так, как следовало бы влюбленному человеку, нашедшему ту единственную. Встречи с Такком случаются все реже, и Франклин иррационально чувствует себя обманутым. Глупое сердце обиженно скучает, не понимая как заполнить эту пустоту. Поэтому в следующий выходной он покупает любимую пиццу Джо и отправляется к лучшему другу.

 

**Такк**

 

   Выходя из офиса и направляясь на встречу с Лорен, Такк уже принял решение. Решение, приняв которое, стало чуточку легче. Он не мог и дальше продолжать эту нелепую гонку. Все что ему нужно было – это увидеть, как гаснут вдруг голубые глаза и опускаются всегда приподнятые уголки губ. Франклин выглядел так, как будто у него отняли самое дорогое в его жизни. Видеть это для Такка было невыносимо. В голове вспыхнула четкая истина – он сделает все для счастья друга. Остальное не имело значения. Он говорит Лорен, что у них ничего не выйдет.

 

   Теперь все, что он видит – это лучащиеся глаза друга и самого близкого человека. Такк никогда не представлял, что друг может так светиться от счастья, и решает что на этот раз все серьезно, Франклин и правда влюблен в Лорен. Никогда прежде не получив очередную девушку, он не улыбался ему так гордо и отчасти самодовольно. Но Такк всегда улыбается в ответ, вряд ли найдется кто-то, кто смог бы устоять перед такой заразительной улыбкой. Такк даже и не пытается.

   Вот только в груди болезненно ноет, но он все списывает на свое неравнодушие к Лорен, на слитую игру, на почти потерянную дружбу, да на что угодно, только не на правду. До тех пор, пока Лорен не приглашает их с Кэти на двойное свидание. Он не может найти себе оправдания в этот раз. У него чудесная жена и чудесные друзья, и они вместе отлично проводят время, в то время как его прежний мир засасывает в черную дыру от простого осознания, что он не просто все это время любил своего лучшего друга, а был в него влюблен. Ему остается только беспомощно улыбаться и сильнее хвататься за Кэти, как за единственное, что удерживает его от смятения.

   Все свободное время Такк проводит с Джо. Избегать Франклина не составляет большого труда. В конце концов, у него скоро свадьба, приготовления к которой в самом разгаре. На работе приходится сложнее, но небольшой отпуск решает и эту проблему. Но вечно избегать друга не получится.

 

   Иногда Такк представляет, что было бы расскажи он другу правду. Разбил бы он ему лицо или бы подумал перед этим? Такк не может не думать о том, каковы поцелуи Франклина на вкус, как громко он стонет и на что похоже совместное утро после.

   Свадьбу снова откладывают, Франклин все чаще проводит выходные с ним и Джо, и Такк уже научился ничего не ждать, но глупое сердце все так же трепетно бьется в надежде.


End file.
